Travesseiro
by BruceChickinson
Summary: Sanji nunca dorme cedo. Ao menos ele nunca teve o incentivo certo...


Sanji nunca dorme cedo. Depois de anos trabalhando até tarde na cozinha do Baratie, ele está devidamente acostumado com a vida noturna. Na verdade, Sanji vive trocando a noite pelo dia desde que se entende por gente. Antigamente, era difícil porque tinha que acordar cedo para a escola, então ele se forçava a dormir de meia-noite, ao menos. Mas, logo que as férias chegavam, seu horário se desmantelava automaticamente. Bastavam alguns dias para que ele começasse a ficar a madrugada inteira acordado e ir dormir apenas quando o sol surgisse. Não era como se nada interessante estivesse acontecendo de madrugada, nada diferente do dia, mas o seu cérebro apenas gostava de funcionar nesse horário. A maioria das madrugadas era até meio solitária e chata, mas ele arrumava qualquer coisa para fazer, desde que não fosse dormir. Organizar caixas antigas, ficar horas fazendo absolutamente nada na internet, cumprir alguma lista de tarefas que não havia feito durante o dia. Mas por que alguém escolheria ficar acordado em uma hora tão tediosa? Talvez o silêncio e o escuro fossem de certa maneira reconfortantes, já que durante o dia tudo é tão iluminado que, por vezes, ele se sentia exposto e vulnerável aos olhares alheios. Há também o sol, com o qual Sanji nunca teve nenhum problema, mas ele que parece ter algum problema com o rapaz já que o transforma em uma lagosta gigante em um piscar de olhos. Ou talvez tudo fosse culpa de seu maldito relógio biológico, cujas badaladas são assustadoramente precisas.

Quando Sanji começou a ajudar pra valer na cozinha do restaurante de seu padrasto, soube imediatamente que ali era seu lugar. E a vantagem, é claro, era que permitia que ele vivesse plenamente a noite ao invés do dia. Porque ele já tentou dormir cedo e falhou miseravelmente. Normalmente, quando Sanji precisa fazer algo de manhã ele vira a noite. Porém, houve uma época em que Zeff estava pegando muito no seu pé, ok mais do que o usual, e Sanji decidiu arrumar outro emprego. Um emprego diurno. Ele achava que poderia ajustar seu horário da mesma forma que fazia quando ia à escola, mas nunca esteve tão enganado. Os primeiros dias foram uma tortura, ele virou a noite e esperou até dar a hora de ir ao trabalho. Quando chegou em casa, exausto, não conseguiu nem pregar o olho à noite e virou de novo. Isso se arrastou por um tempo até Zeff convencê-lo em meio a insultos, chutes e uma real preocupação pela saúde do loiro, a voltar a trabalhar no Baratie.

E é por isso que é tão estranho quando Zoro vai até sua casa e eles jantam, assistem alguma coisa, conversam, se beijam, transam e dormem. E Zoro é uma pessoa diurna, claro, até porque marimos precisam fotossintetizar durante o dia, todos sabem disso.

Ao começarem a namorar, Sanji gostava de observar seu namorado dormir. Mas o que acontece é que Sanji tem praticamente um gato como namorado. Ele próprio nunca foi adepto de sonecas durante o dia, outra peripécia do seu relógio biológico, mas Zoro tira incontáveis cochilos diários. Sanji costumava apenas contemplá-lo enquanto este dormia pronfunda e tranquilamente. Na maioria das vezes em que estavam juntos, ele acabava com a cabeça de Zoro sobre seu colo e relaxava enquanto o outro dormia, seus dedos entrelaçados em macias madeixas esverdeadas, traçando padrões aleatórios em seus cabelos. Um dia, entretanto, Zoro estava esparramado no sofá durante uma soneca pós-almoço, típico de um marimo sem modos, e Sanji se acomodou em cima dele. E foi aí que a mágica aconteceu pela primeira vez. Foi quase surreal, ele deitou em seu peito e acordou um tempo depois de supetão.

Quando o fenômeno aconteceu de um dia pro outro foi estranho acordar com o sol nascendo ao invés de ir dormir com isso.

Com o tempo, Sanji viu que era como um feitiço inescapável: por volta das 22h Zoro começa a ficar com os olhos vermelhos e Sanji nunca falha em perceber quando o homem está com sono (o que é irônico com a quantidade de horas que ele dorme por dia). Então ele traz Sanji para si e o acolhe em seu peito descoberto. Zoro é naturalmente quente e traz um conforto imenso. Em poucos segundos Sanji já está dormindo. Às vezes, embora ele nunca admita, até babando sobre o outro homem. Durante qualquer filme que estejam assistindo ele tem sempre que lembrar de não deitar em Zoro, pois é como um transe, e quando menos percebe já dormiu o filme inteiro.

Ali é o seu lugar. Ele se sente confortável e cercado por um calor protetor e aconchegante. Os músculos impecáveis abaixo de sua cabeça são quase um sonífero. E vem do homem mais exasperante do mundo. Mas é a mesma calmaria que ele sempre emana, a mesma vibe zen que ele parece ter quando o fita com seu olho funcional e os braços cruzados. Quando está sentado de olhos fechados e respiração profunda, mas sem estar dormindo. Quando está meditando ao invés de treinando. Quando está com a cabeça sobre seu colo com a guarda completamente baixa e suas mãos massageiam a cabeça esverdeada. Quando tudo ao redor de Sanji parece está desmoronando e ele o ampara antes que ele mesmo possa desmoronar também. Quando ele diz: "Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.".

Essa mesma sensação parece que se traduz em conforto e é transmitida a ele quando deita sua cabeça naquela pele sempre mais quente que a sua. A sensação de paz e de pertencer.

"Você me dá sono"

Ele disse já quase entorpecido e com os olhos semi-cerrados. Isso poderia ser facilmente mal interpretado pelo cabeça de vento, que já havia arqueado uma de suas sobrancelhas angulosas em resposta, então ele lutou mais um segundo contra o sono para acrescentar:

"Dorme comigo"

Que saiu num leve murmúrio, quase um sussurro. Zoro pareceu captar o afeto contido no pedido e relaxou sob sua cabeça, seus braços puxando-o para mais perto de seu calor e de seu amor.


End file.
